Very important
by Shadow Elise Bridger
Summary: Sorry to bother you but I need to get this off my chest. It'll explain everything about why I've been inactive.
1. Chapter 1

OK, I've been having a lot of problems lately. All my life, I've suffered from asocial disorders, meaning that I can't talk with people normally and, this year, it's spiraling out of control. I've become more stressed out because of it and I've often bottled up my feelings which, I've learned, only intensified them. Now, I can't even open my mouth to speak with those I don't know and I often cry silently because I'm in the back if the class by choice and I choose to work by myself in group work. It's also been effecting my joy in art, music and fanfiction. I bet you're noticing that I haven't updated in a few weeks and that's because I've been trying hard to please people. I've always been a try hard and I've often been made fun of it. I've had to put off my other stories to update my ask fic all the time, there's always homework, I'm also almost always coming home and seeing my brother and father arguing. I've promised a friend on tumblr that I'd make her oc for her 18 birthday on the 28th and I've been focusing on that but I've also promised a person that I'd make a video tribute for star wars rebels using a specific song for his choice. If I make it good, he'll give me a shout out to my channel and it'll further my subscriptions but I also promised some of my tumblr friends that I'd make a video for them as well and I also agreed to ask the people who have asked me questions so far if I can use their OCs in a chapter and what they look like to fulfill an anon magic. All the things I love have now become a hell hole. This year, I ended up having to quit band because I ran out in teh middle of the practice performance, crying because I thought I couldn't do it well.

I know that half of you don't care or think it's a bluff but I'm not joking and I'm not lying. I'll try to update more in the future but, if I have to in order to keep my followers happy, I'll lost another chapter of this, saying I need help updating stories and choose someone who's been my friend in here since I started, if they ask to help, my email address I use and my password so that they may write on my stories. Please, don't argue over this. I don't want to split the fanfiction community apart.

Bye and thanks for reading this long.


	2. haitus

**so, i have good news and bad news. the good news is that i have a tumblr account called shadow-bridger. there's two but the one i use has the slash in between. so, anyone whyo wants to ask me questions or just talk, just go check out my tumblr. i often show my art there so you guys can see it.**

 **the bad news is that i'm probably going to go on haitus. it's the holidays and I have so much to get done. also, i just wanted to see, who reads my stories? i rarely see anyone leave a review on my other stories. the one that gets the most reviews are for the ask fic and the people who ask don't seem to know anything about my ocs and are just asking the main cast questions with a few who ask about my ocs.**

 **i hope that you read this and understand my reasoning. bye.**


	3. Thank you everyone

**i'm back! So I can't use a computer and my phone's a pain in the butt but i'll be writing again! Thank you all for understanding! And for the guest who said put it in my bio instead of in my story, I have a good reason for what I'm doing. You see, I don't think there's a notification for updating a bio whereas my followers will get a notification, hopefully, that I made a new story or posted s new chapter. I wanted my followers to be notified of the issue because not everyone checks a person they're following's bio daily. I did this so everyone knew what was going on and so that they wouldn't worry about if something happened to me. And thank you as well for bringing up this complaint. I will still continue with what I am doing now but to help with your concern about my story list being longer because of this, I will only use this story to announce any problems.**

 **I will be doing stories at random times now, a schedule and a due date took the fun out of my writing. Thank everyone so much for your support. May the force be with you, always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**so i'm going to start writing again but I'm deleting most of my previous stories, due to new ideas that require a whole backstory wipe as well as me getting mixed up on a few things and only usinga select few ocs since there's too many to even name now**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, do you guys think you could leave a review on my other story? I've worked so hard on doing a nearly three thousand word chapters with my only motivation being that someone might like it but I get discouraged easily when no one leaves a review on it, telling me they like it.

I just kind of feel invisible right now and not just on this either. I had to reset my tumblr when I got hacked and the hacker changed my password, meaning I have to grab all rhe seven hundred followers I had back, which took me a whole year, I've only gotten thirty followers on YouTube in the last year I've been making videos compared to others like Jedi music beats who have like three thousand subscribers, I'm invisible on here apparently since I've barely had any reviews or favorites or follows on my story, and my art is nothing good.

That's beside the point. Can you just please leave a review on my story?


End file.
